Descubriendo el dolor
by Suki90
Summary: Kana probará por primera vez el amargo sabor de los desamores. Un poco de RikuoTsurara. R&R RE-EDITADO


**Disclaimer:** Nurarihyon No Mago no me pertenece sino a Hiroshi Shiibashi.

* * *

**Descubriendo el dolor**

— ¡Por favor, espera! –gritó la chica de cabello castaño que vestía el uniforma de su preparatoria.

Ante el repentino grito de la joven que había vuelto a salvar detuvo su andar. ¿Qué es lo que le diría en esta ocasión? Se preguntó mentalmente. De pronto esos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos ya que sintió cómo es que ella tomó la manga de su haori azul con fuerza.

—Espera… —susurró.

Al sentir la suplicante mirada de la joven que sostenía fuertemente su manga giró un poco su rostro hacia ella. Los ojos carmesí vieron a una chica apenada, con un enorme sonrojo en sus mejillas y ojos suplicantes, más estos de pronto se posaron en el suelo.

No era algo nuevo, ella siempre se veía así. Estaba dispuesto a quitar su pequeña mano de su atuendo pero antes de siquiera intentarlo algo llamó su atención, la chica estaba temblando.

— ¿Tienes miedo, Kana? —preguntó directamente sorprendiendo a Kana, lo que hizo que alzara rápidamente la mirada. Sonrió, esa expresión le trajo nostalgia; apartó su mirada de ella— Parece ser que a pesar de los años no has cambiado en nada.

—N-No es eso, es sólo que estoy… un poco nerviosa —respondió al comentario al mismo tiempo que posicionaba su mano libre sobre su pecho en forma de puño—. Me siento de esa forma porque tengo algo muy importante que decirte.

Suspiró. No había necesidad de preguntar el qué, era demasiado obvio para él lo que ella quería confesarle. Pensó en quedarse callado pero, siendo él quien era, decidió preguntar por mera cortesía.

—Y qué podrá ser —preguntó aún sin verla.

No apartó su mirada de él, aún le parecía increíble estar ahí con él, era… como un sueño. Agradeció que apareciera cerca de dónde ella vivía. En ese instante ambos se encontraban en un parque que estaba cerca de su casa, ella iba pasando por ahí cuando por casualidad lo vio exterminando a un youkai.

Cuando lo vio se quedó paralizada por unos instantes, pero espabiló rápidamente. Hacía mucho que no lo veía, tres años para ser precisos, y tenía que aprovechar esa oportunidad.

Tomó levemente un poco de aire y, con sus mejillas aún sonrojadas, decidió hablar.

— ¿S-Sabes? —comenzó— Desde la primera vez que te vi, desde la primera vez que me salvaste… quise saber más de ti; quería saber por qué un youkai que parecía ser muy fuerte ayudaba a los humanos —explicó con lentitud. Rikuo no hacía ningún movimiento, lo que indicaba que prestaba atención. Eso le alegró por lo que decidió continuar—. Después, de un tiempo para acá me di cuenta de que no todos los youkais eran malos, que no todos deseaban el mal a los humanos.

El joven sonrió. Le parecía maravilloso que Kana supiera que no todas las historias que contaban sobre ellos eran ciertas, que todo era un invento de los humanos para asustar a los niños. Agradecía que hubiese comprendido eso. Kana esperó unos segundos para ver si él tenía algo que decir; pareció que no, por lo que decidió proseguir.

—No sé cómo ni cuándo pasó —retomó—, pero yo… tú me… —volvió a detenerse. Necesitaba reunir valor, lo que estaba a punto de decir era algo que realmente lo requería. Cerró sus ojos y con todo el valor que pudo obtener de sí misma gritó— ¡Tú me gustas mucho, estoy completamente enamorada de ti! —expresó finalmente. Ahí estaba, finalmente se lo había dicho. Abrió lentamente los ojos y dirigió nuevamente su mirada a quien aún retenía con su mano.

Rikuo simplemente entrecerró los ojos un momento, eso era algo que ya veía venir. Suspiró. Con lentitud alzó su mano y la posó sobre la de ella para poder alejarla de su vestimenta, después se dio la vuelta con calma para así poder quedar frente a frente. Ese acto puso un poco más nerviosa a la joven humana y como consecuencia ésta dios unos cuantos pasos atrás.

—Eres una humana que irradia mucha luz —comenzó a hablar—; reconozco igual que eres alguien que a pesar de que tiene un enorme miedo a los youkai termina viéndolos y enfrentándolos con una enorme valentía, una que no todos tienen —continuó mientras Kana escuchaba con atención, más lo hacía con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, todo esto que estaba escuchando parecía ser buena señal desde su punto de vista—. También soy consciente de la nobleza que hay en tu corazón, eres una amiga singular… siempre estás ahí para tus amigos, buscas ayudarlos a cómo de lugar. Y está por demás decir que me parecer alguien muy dulce y linda —este ultimo comentario hizo que el corazón de Kana comenzara a latir más rápido—. Agradezco que tengas esos sentimientos por mí…

Se sintió derretir. No podía creerlo, todas esas palabras... Dios, no podía estar mal, él le correspondía, el youkai que tenía frente a sí guardaba los mismos sentimientos que ella. Bueno, era más un presentimiento, pero era uno que estaba más que segura se volvería realidad.

—Con todo esto me quieres decir que-…—pero antes de que pudiera continuar…

—Pero no puedo corresponderte —dijo sin más.

Se detuvo, todo a su alrededor lo hizo. Los ojos de la joven estaban más que abiertos, parecía ser que un balde de agua fría le había caído sobre la cabeza ya que… eso no se lo esperaba. Se confundió. A ver, ¿cómo es que después de haberle dicho tantas cosas buenas sobre su persona venía con eso de que no correspondía sus sentimientos? Era algo absurdo, no podía ser ya que sus palabras le habían dado a entender otra cosa.

— ¿Qué? —fue lo único que pudo decir ante la sorpresa.

—Lo siento —fue lo único que le dijo—. Nos vemos —y tan rápido como se disculpó se dio la vuelta para así poder comenzar a caminar, más nuevamente sintió un jalón en la manga de su haori, lo que lo obligó a detenerse— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó sin voltearse.

—Es que no entiendo, no comprendo cómo es que a pesar de haberme dicho cosas tan lindas dices no corresponder mis sentimientos —respondió con inmensas ganas de llorar.

Rikuo no le contestó nada.

—Por favor, no me rechaces aún —rogó acercándose un poco más a Rikuo. Rodeó su brazo con los suyos y se apegó más a él—. Te lo suplico, déjame estar a tu lado para así poder demostrarte cuán fuertes son mis sentimientos, dame la oportunidad de enamorarte—rogó dejando caer unas lágrimas.

Rikuo suspiró cansado. Con delicadeza hizo que Kana soltara su brazo y la miró nuevamente; él no quería lastimarla.

—Lo siento Kana, no hay nada que puedas hacer —dijo alejándose— .Ya encontrarás a quien vaya a permanecer a tu lado, alguien que no sea yo.

— ¡Pero por qué! ¿Por qué no puedes ser tú? —preguntó Kana desesperada, era la primera vez que había sentido eso por alguien y que había sentido el rechazo, jamás pensó que este dolería tanto.

Rikuo se detuvo. ¿De verdad quería que le dijera? ¿Quería sufrir más de lo que ya estaba sufriendo? Vaya chica, si que le gustaba enfrentar todo. Pues bueno, no podía negarle una respuesta si la estaba pidiendo ¿no?

—Eso es porque… —más antes de que pudiera decir algo se escuchó una voz femenina a lo lejos.

— ¡Amo! —se escuchó a lo lejos. Rikuo vió hacia esa dirección y levemente sonrió.

—Hm, ahí viene…

— ¿Cómo? —preguntó Kana confundida, ¿a quién veía ese youkai?

Se acercó un poco a él para poder ver a quién veía el youkai. Cuando pudo divisar un poco mejor pudo ver que la silueta que se iba acercando a ellos le pertenecía a una mujer. Estaba muy oscuro como para verla bien pero pudo darse cuenta de que era una joven de cabellos largos

— ¡Amo! —volvió a gritar la fina voz. Cuando finalmente llegó a su lado lo único que hizo fue tirarse a los brazos del youkai de ojos carmesí, quién la recibió con una leve sonrisa.

La colegiala se sorprendió, jamás había visto esa sonrisa en sus labios; las únicas que había visto eran las típicas de superioridad después de haber derrotado a algún enemigo y una que otra burlona. Pero esta, jamás.

Vio con detenimiento al youkai masculino, especialmente su mirada. No había duda, existía un lazo muy fuerte que los unía, uno en el que ella no podía intervenir. Eso le dolió, sintió como su corazón se rompió en pedazos.

Su dolida mirada abandonó a su héroe para fijarse en la fémina que se encontraba en sus brazos. La examinó con cuidado, intentando ver qué era lo que había cautivado el corazón de él; no pareció batallar mucho para encontrarlo. Una vez habiéndola mirado bien se dio cuenta de lo hermosa que ella era. La joven youkai era poseedora de una piel tan blanca como la nieve, largos cabellos azulados y, por lo que había podido observar en esa obscuridad, una mirada dorada.

Sin duda alguna una mujer hermosa, una de la cual cualquier hombre podría enamorarse.

—Amo, ¿se encuentra bien? ¿No le pasó nada? —le preguntó alejándose un poco para poder verlo a los ojos.

—Estoy bien —fue lo primero que le contestó—, ¿en qué quedamos con las formalidades? –le preguntó un poco curioso. La mujer rió un poco.

—Lo siento, la costumbre —respondió con una hermosa sonrisa. Pronto se dio cuenta de que no estaban solos. Ladeo un poco la cabeza y vió a la humana que los acompañaba. Se sorprendió un poco, hacía mucho que no la veía. ¿Qué si la conocía? ¡Por supuesto que sí!— Vaya, vaya, es la humana que siempre solía salvar, ¿no es así Amo? La tal… Kana Ienaga.

Kana se sobresalto ante eso, Rikuo sólo sonrió.

—Sí, es ella —dijo secamente mientras la veía de reojo. Kana solamente se quedó observando a la youkai, ¿por qué conocía su nombre?

—Bueno Kana, ¿te puedo decir así? —preguntó alegremente. Kana sólo asintió por inercia— ¡Genial! —celebró— Pues mira Kana, debo decirte que has tenido la mejor de todas las suertes; quién te ha estado salvando todos estos años es el youkai más poderoso de la región, además del más sobreprotector con los humanos —explicó con una sonrisa mientras se aferraba un poco más a Rikuo, quien sólo había cerrado los ojos— Sí sabías eso, ¿verdad?

Kana únicamente asintió, no pudo decir nada pues a pesar de ser del mismo sexo estaba embelesada por la belleza que la youkai poseía. Pero pronto reaccionó. Intentó decir algo pero se vio incapaz de hacerlo debido a que el joven de larga cabellera habló.

—Ya basta Yuki-Onna —expresó Rikuo cuando abrió los ojos y los posó sobre la mujer de las nieves—, mejor vámonos a casa —ese comentario hizo que ella girara su rostro hacia él y le dedicara una hermosa sonrisa. El Nura posó su mano sobre la cabeza de ella y la acarició levemente, haciendo que ella riera un poco. Después volvió su vista hacia la humana—. Espero que ahora entiendas, Kana. Nos vemos —se despidió y así comenzó a caminar.

Tsurara se apresuró a alcanzar a su Amo; una vez habiéndolo hecho abrazó el brazo de su comandante después de despedirse de la castaña con un pequeño movimiento de la mano.

— ¿Qué fue lo que le dijo Kana, Rikuo-sama? –preguntó Tsurara aferrándose un poco al brazo de él.

—Las formalidades Tsurara —volvió a decir no habiendo prestado atención a su pregunta.

Ella rió y volvió a preguntar.

—Bueno, ¿qué fue lo que te dijo Kana, Rikuo? —habiendo preguntado ya de esta forma Rikuo sonrió.

—Pues… lo que desde hacía tiempo ya sabíamos —respondió sin mirarla. Tsurara pareció no entender. Rikuo notó eso y suspiró, después le volvió a dedicar una sonrisa—. Lo que siempre le decías a mi forma humana —ya con eso Tsurara reaccionó.

— ¡SE LO DIJO! —gritó realmente sorprendida— ¿Y qué le respondiste? –le preguntó haciendo pucheros.

El Tercero no pudo más que mover la cabeza en forma negativa. Era increíble que aún sabiendo lo que él sentía por ella y lo que los unía le fuera a preguntar eso. Dio una pequeña carcajada y lo único que hizo fue seguir caminando y seguir escuchando la voz de su mujer pidiéndole que le respondiera.

La colegiala se quedó ahí parada, viendo cómo es que el amor de su vida se iba de nuevo y esta vez para siempre. Estaba devastada. Es que simplemente no podía creer que todas sus ilusiones, sus esperanzas se hubieras hecho pedazos en tan sólo una noche.

Todavía estando en shock decidió regresar a casa, tenía muchas ganas de llorar y ese era el único lugar en donde podría hacerlo sin que nadie la molestara.

Llegó a su casa, se fue directo a su habitación y comenzó a llorar.

—_Tengo que olvidarlo, tengo qué_ —fue lo único que pensó durante todo ese tiempo–. _Al menos aún tengo a Rikuo-kun _—pensó para sí, era un consuelo según ella. Estaba decidida, al día siguiente comenzaría a tratar a Rikuo como cuando era su interés amoroso—. _Sí, eso haré_ — una vez decidido eso intentó dormir lo que quedaba de la noche.

Al día siguiente se levantó, se alistó y se encaminó a la escuela totalmente decidida a volver a obtener la atención de Rikuo.

Llegó a la escuela y no vió al castaño por ningún lado, tal vez no había llegado. Cuando entró al salón lo vió platicando con Kyotsugu y Shima muy animado. Sonrió, de alguna manera él siempre lograba sacarle una sonrisa.

—Buenos días, Rikuo-kun —saludó al llegar a su asiento.

—Buenos días, Kana-chan —le respondió el chico de gafas con una sonrisa que fue correspondida por su amiga.

Tenía planeado platicar un poco con él pero llegó el profesor y eso le fue imposible.

Las primeras tres horas pasaron rápidamente, por lo menos para Kana así fue pues se la había pasado en las nubes. Cuando finalmente se dio cuenta de lo distraída que había estado ya era hora del descanso. Al ver el salón el salón vacio se levantó y salió de allí.

Corrió por los pasillos vacios y buscó con la mirada a Rikuo, no quería separarse de él; no quería volver a alejarse de él nuevamente.

Buscó en la cafetería, nada. Buscó en el patio de la escuela en donde se encontraban Kyotsugu y Shima jugando futbol, nada. Sólo le quedaba un lugar para revisar: La azotea. Se dirigió hacia las escaleras y comenzó a subirlas.

Cuando finalmente llegó al final de las escaleras se detuvo, necesitaba tomar un respiro.

Habiendo recuperado el aliento se propuso abrir la puerta.

Asomó su cabeza en busca de su amigo de la infancia. A simple vista no se veía por ningún lado pero se podían escuchar leves risas. Se asomó por completo y los buscó con la mirada.

Después de unos segundos lo ubicó. Estuvo a punto de gritarle pero se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo. Sus ojos se agrandaron al ver cómo es que una chica se lanzaba a los brazos de su amigo y este la recibía muy contento.

Al inicio su planeó alejarse del lugar pero decidió no hacerlo, era un simple abrazo… ¿qué problema había? Más antes de siquiera poder dar un paso su mirada se volvió a agrandar al ver cómo es que Rikuo recibía un beso en los labios el cual, para su desgracia, correspondió la acción.

—No… —susurró— Rikuo-kun y Oikawa-san están juntos, no puede ser –susurró para sí misma. Rápidamente se dio la vuelta y con la cabeza gacha salió de ahí. Habiendo cruzado la puerta la cerró con fuerza, lo que hizo que tanto Rikuo como Tsurara se separaran asustados.

— ¿Había alguien aquí? —preguntó Tsurara sin separarse de Rikuo.

—No lo sé, ¿nos habrán visto? —preguntó Rikuo un poco apenado.

—N-no lo sé —respondió Tsurara—, pero ya no podemos hacer nada —volvió su mirada a su Amo. Tomó el rostro de Rikuo y lo giró hacia ella, le sonrió—. No te preocupes Rikuo, todo está bien.

— ¿C-cómo que no me preo-…? —y fue callado nuevamente por los labios de la que, aunque sólo fuera en el mundo youkai, era su mujer. No pudo resistirse a ese tacto y volvió a corresponder el gesto.

Mientras la parejita se atendía en la azotea, Kana hacía lo posible por borrar esas imágenes de su cabeza: La del youkai y su mujer yéndose juntos y la de Rikuo besando a Tsurara. ¿Cómo había sido posible que sus dos intereses amorosos ya tuvieran una pareja? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo pasó? ¡No lo entendía!

Se detuvo en uno de los descansos que había antes de llegar al tercer piso y se recargó en la pared. Lágrimas volvieron a salir de sus ojos, ya… todo había terminado; no sólo su relación con esa persona estaba desecha, sino que con Rikuo también. No quería pero si no comenzaba a alejarse de él sentiría mucho dolor, más del que estaba sintiendo ahora.

Se enderezó y comenzó a bajar los escalones de nuevo.

—Adiós, Rikuo-kun.

**FIN**

* * *

**Suki:** Finalmente lo terminé. Desde hacía unos cuantos días que había querido escribir este mini shot. Estoy segura de que los amantes de Kana o del RikuoKana me querrán matar, yo lo sé. Quiero que sepan que no odio a Kana, pero no es mi favorita. Pero miren, por lo menos le di la oportunidad de ser la protagonista de este mini shot, aún siendo este un horror para ella._. .Pronto un nuevo capítulo de "Nurarihyon: Una Nueva Era" ¡No se lo pueden perder!


End file.
